Halo: Last One Standing
prepares to kill T. Rymann.]] Halo: Combat Part Two is a short video created in collaboration with Bungie Studios, Neill Blomkamp, WETA Workshop and Origami Digital LLC. It is the last in the trilogy of shorts, continuing where Halo: Combat left off. It was released on September 24, 2007; only twelve hours before the much-anticipated release of Halo 3. In an unusual move, the video was first unveiled on the website of the Discovery Channel, as part of a promotion for a completely unrelated television show titled Last One Standing. bjz3FtsR8sU Synopsis Turret with Spiker rounds.]] It opens on where Combat Part 1 left off, with the two Marine ODSTs, Bravo-21 (T. Rymarr) and Bravo-22 (S. Hartley), in their Warthog making their way to a squad of Marines holding off an advancing column of Jiralhanae. The Spike in Hartley's gut is causing him intense pain and is likely to be fatal without immediate treatment. They drive through an abandoned industrial area toward a damaged satellite dish. When they arrive, they are forced to hold the line, waiting for John-117 to enter range while Bravo-28, a female Corpsman named R. Coney, tries to treat Bravo-22's wounds. A Spike Grenade attaches to a wall near where the Marines are under cover- the Marine retaliates by breaking cover, grabbing the device and hurling it in the air, where it explodes and destroys a strafing Banshee. A Phantom begins its approach to the ground with a handful of Marines firing upon it. Bravo-21 joins them and flanks a column of Brute Minors and tries to hold them off with a SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, killing two and pinning a third but is attacked by a Brute Chieftain wielding a Gravity Hammer. He is forced out of his position by it, almost gets tagged by a Spike Grenade and then is chased down by the Chieftain. It batters him against a wall then delivers a killing blow, finishing him off. A Marine is also killed with a Spiker round through the chest as he tries to hold them back with the M41 LAAG on the back of the recently parked Warthog. He hits and kills two of them before his demise. Coney declares him dead moments later, then goes to treat another Marine impaled through the arm with a Spiker round. Stuck to a wall, the Corpsman has no choice but to use a buzz saw to cut the round in half to free the Marine, causing him great pain. Finally, a fireball is seen entering the atmosphere. Hartley opens the box that he obtained in the previous video, Halo: Combat revealing it to be some sort of laser sighting device. He sights the fireball, and "SIERRA 117" appears on the display in the sight. More Brutes are hit as they advance on the Marines. Their mission accomplished, the wounded squad of Marines and Bravo-22 retreat into a blast door, one Marine, being hit by a fuel rod gun, is blown onto the hood of the Warthog but recovers and continues fleeing. A Phantom passes overhead, preparing to deploy more Brutes. After the squad gets in the blast door, with Harley lying against the wall and Coney helping the wounded Marine, another rushes past them to kill the advancing Chieftain with a M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher, blowing him to pieces. The blast door closes on them, steeping them in darkness. Transcript In the Warthog, Bravo 22 is screaming in pain, a Spiker round in his abdomen, while Bravo-21 drives and talks on the radio. *'Bravo-21': Command, we're not gonna make it in time! *'Oscar 6 Pilot (COM)': Nearest Medic in Sector 6. Deviate from current course and move to Sector 6. Master Chief's re-entry is minutes away. *'Bravo-21': Okay, got it. *'Oscar 6 Pilot (COM)': Proceed with caution. They're under heavy fire. The Warthog arrives at the scene where three Marines are fighting Brutes. A Brute throws a Spike Grenade at them. *'Marine #1': Hold position! Marine #1 provides cover fire for Marine #2. *'Marine #1': Throw it! Marine #2 hurls it into the air, taking out a Banshee. *'Oscar 6 Pilot (COM):' Sierra One One Seven, search and rescue team is awaiting coordinates. Bravo-21 jumps out of the Warthog. *'Bravo-21': Medic! Hey, Medic! To Bravo-22: Private...? *'Bravo-22 (COM)': I can do it. Bravo-21 and Corpsman Coney drag Bravo-22 out of the passenger seat. *'Bravo-22':...aughhh!!!! *'Oscar 6 Pilot (COM)': You need to get that laser on the Chief. *'Bravo-22': Just get this thing out of me, now! Ugh! *'Bravo-21': Can you do your job? *'Bravo-22': Yeah... Bravo 21 runs over to the Marines, nearly getting killed by a fuel rod cannon from a Banshee. *'Bravo-21': Hey, whats the situation? *'Marine #2': We're almost out of ammo sir, we have to pull back! *'Bravo-21': Negative, we need to hold them off until Master Chief breaks through. I'll go round and pin 'em down. Make every shot count! Bravo 21 runs around the left flank, and shoots two Brutes with his sniper rifle before being attacked by a Brute Chieftain, getting killed in the process. *'Corpsman Coney': HOLD STILL!! Coney yanks the Spiker round out of Bravo-22; he yelps in pain. *'Marine #1': Go! Go! Go! Marine #1 provides cover for Marine #3 who races back and jumps on the LAAG on the back of the 'Hog and begins firing. *'Marine #1': Hit their position! Marine #3 is shot in the chest. Coney runs over and briefly checks him. *'Corpsman Coney':"He's GONE!!! A Brute fires its Spiker, impaling Scottlee/Marine #2's arm to the wall. *'Scottlee':"Aughhh!!!, MEDIC!!! Scottlee fires his rifle and kills the Brute. *'Corpsman Coney': Look out! Turn away! Plasma blasts hit the wall behind them, a few inches from the Marine's arm and hip. *'Scottlee': Aughhh!!!! Bravo-22 pulls out laser designator, while the Marine screams. *'Bravo-22': Target... Acquired. *'Oscar 6 Pilot (COM)': That's it; we got him. Recovery team has his coordinates, touching down soon. Fall Back. Fall Back. *'Marine #1': (Just Heard) Roger! Fall back! FALL BACK!! Marine #1 turns and runs towards the bunker. *'Marine #1': Go, go, go, go, go! A fuel rod cannon lands near Marine #1 and he is thrown onto the Warthog, but recovers and runs off while Coney is buzz sawing the Spiker round. A Phantom flies overhead. Coney finishes cutting off the Spiker round in Marine #2. All of them run inside. Marine #1 pauses at the door, lifts and aims a M41 SSR MAV/AW and blows the charging Brute Chieftain to pieces. Doors slam shut. Characters *'2BN/3U' **T. Rymann **S. Hartley *'3/1 Bravo' **Scottlee **R. Coney **Two unnamed Marines' *'Pelican Oscar 6' **Unnamed Male Pilot Trivia *The BR55HB SR Battle Rifles used by the Marines and Orbital Drop Shock Troopers featured a fully automatic mode of fire. It is unknown if this is just an error, a new model of the BR55, or a modified version. Additionally, there are also side attachments near the barrel of the gun and the weapon's scope differs from the model used in Halo 3. *In gameplay, a Spiker shot in would not penetrate the bodysuit especially after going through the windshield of a Warthog. *It would seem that both Combat Part I and Combat Part II are direct prologues to Halo 3, as it explains how Johnson and his unit were able to find Master Chief mere minutes after his crash landing on Earth. However, his landing in Halo 3 takes place at night, while Combat Part Two takes place during the day. If he had passed into a different time zone this could be possible, but if so, he surely would have fallen more than "two kilometers." (Note: Master Chief may have still passed into a different time zone, assuming the Marine in question was referring to his vertical drop, and not his horizontal distance, as the point is still ambiguous) *This video is called "Halo: Last One Standing" with its title really being Halo: Combat Part 2. This confusion is set up by the TV ad that played before and after the video. *If one listens carefully after Bravo-21 is killed, when the Banshee's fuel rod projectile hits, there is a sound that resembles the Wilhelm Scream, which is heard again in the Five Long Years trailer for Halo Wars. *In addition, after Bravo-21 is killed, freezeframe the part where the Banshee flies in and it doesn't appear to have a canopy. However, this is probably just a CGI error. *The ODST helmets in the video had an orange protective visor instead of traditional blue/silver ones. *The dialog of the Marine who jumps onto the Warthog's gun resembles that of another Marine depicted in Halo: Combat Evolved *It has been discovered that the reason why the time of day appeared different in comparison to Master Chief's descent in Halo 3 is because the videos took place during the Battle of Western Pakistan which would probably mean that Master Chief's drop pod flew over the battlegrounds during the video before landing in Kenya. In addition, Western Pakistan was referred to as Sector Six in the video. *It also appears that the Spike Grenades have a timer far longer than is seen in Halo 3, with a Marine able to emerge from cover, pull the grenade out of the wall and still have time to throw it at a passing Banshee. These Spike Grenades also explode rather than merely sending spikes in a specific direction, though part of this could be due to the exploding Banshee. External Links *http://dsc.discovery.com/tv/last-one-standing/halo-sweeps/halo-sweeps.html Category:Halo 3 Category:Cinematics